Snaggle
__NOEDITSECTION__ When the Capitol takes effect and The Fire Games were created, Snaggle volunteered as tribute in the 74th Fire Games in high hopes of winning it, and to get respect from all, but is it possible? ---- Snaggle belongs to Seaviper, please do not use him without special permission from me. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#DA7C39 2px, #522718 11px, #A86F44 17px); background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Main Attribute | Snappy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Elemental Attribute | Blood |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Theme Color | Brown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Theme Animal | Brown Bear |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#DA7C39 2px, #522718 11px, #A86F44 17px); background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Age | 17 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Occupation | Tribute for The Fire Games, Meat Farmer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Tribe | MudWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Goal | To destroy the Capitol and all higher ranking dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Residence | District 8 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Relatives | All dead |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Allies | Possibly no one |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Enemies | ALL |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Likes | War, blood, death |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Dislikes | Those who murdered his family, pretty much all except for meat farmer. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Powers and abilities | Fire resistant, strength |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Weapons | Fire, strength, typical MudWing weapons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Ships | Undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8b7350; border-bottom: 1px solid #8b7350;" | Quote | "I only respect those who feel my pain and my grief." |} |} =Description= Eat Pizzas =Personality= Eat Pizzas =Backstory= Eat Pizzas =Abilities= Eat Pizzas =Cant Decide Name= Eat Pizzas =Trivia= Eat Pizzas =Gallery= Eat Pizzas Category:Characters Category:Seaviper's Stuff